This isn't what we planned
by Cookie Countess
Summary: A time travel fic. Tsuna and his guardians, along with the Shimon boss gets transported to to Primo's era thanks to Lambo's malfunctioning bazooka. But hey, there's a bonus! Instead of high school students, they're 5-8 years old kids! Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

Full summary: Tsuna and his guardians, along with the Shimon boss gets transported to to Primo's era thanks to Lambo's malfunctioning bazooka. But hey, there's a bonus! Instead of high school students, they're 5-8 years old kids?! Will Primo and his guardians find out about Tsuna and his friends' identity? What will happen to them now and how will they go back?

Time travel and family fic. There'll be a bit of violence in the future chapters but I'll make sure to give the warning. Rating may go to T or M in the future.

No pairings.. **maybe.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

WOW. A time travel fic. I ask myself, 'when will I focus on a fic and finish it without losing the motivation' then I remember that I'm a roleplayer so that's impossible unless the thread goes on. The idea started when I was roleplaying with my friend in skype. I knew it. I knew it was a trap but I fell for it and she laughed at me. Whatever, what's done is done.

Beta'd by** Pure Red Cane**.

* * *

Chocolate colored eyes scanned the unfamiliar vicinity. Damn, where are they? Better yet, how did they wind up in this unfamiliar place?

"I'm home..." murmured the teen in a rather lazy way. It had been a long day at school and he was dead tired. As always, he attracted bullies and escaped from them, but they still managed to keep up to his pace and stole his money and lunch, but not without leaving a blow in his stomach. No lunch, no pocket money, no nothing. And the punch did not help his situation at all.

Luckily, his friends were there to share their lunch with him. He was grateful for that. Without them he would be starving that moment. He also had to restrain his rampaging friend who wanted to avenge his Juudaime for being bullied by beating those lowly people. It was such a long day, but nothing matters anymore! He was back home and he was sure that everything was gonna be just fine cmaybe.

"Sorry for intruding~" Standing beside the teen was Yamamoto Takeshi, his rain guardian and his friend.

"Tsk, you're so noisy." On the other side stood Hayato Gokudera, also known as Tsuna's right hand man, his storm guardian and his friend.

He insisted that both of them drop by to eat at his house for sharing their lunch with him. At first, both of them were refused, thinking that they'll be intruding him, but with a little push, they agreed and tagged along.

Before they entered, they brushed their shoes off and walked in. Tsuna offered his friends two pairs of slippers and one for himself. A long exhausted sigh escaped between his lips before he smiled at his friends who smiled back at him. Right at that moment, a loud and annoying voice echoed through the halls. The brunet automatically turned around, only to be greeted by Lambo, who enthusiastically jumped at him then clung onto his face, which triggered Gokudera to pull out his dynamites and threaten Lambo, but was stopped by Yamamoto just in the nick of time.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama is here! Dame Tsuna will bow down to me!" Lambo jumped off Tsuna, who was panicking for no reason, then landed face-first on the ground. Gokudera laughed, pointing a finger at Lambo and ridiculing him. The child lay on the ground, unmoving, but he was muttering 'Gotta...stay...calm' over and over again.

The raven-haired boy beside Gokudera nervously laughed, trying to calm Lambo and his friend down to prevent further damages. Tsuna sighed and then went to the living room, flopping down on the sofa with a soft thud. But the pillows seemed to be a little hard, and warm even! Gazing up, he didn't notice that his red-haired friend had been there, sitting as he watched the chaos going on at the front door.

"Eek! S-sorry. I didn't know you were her-! Wait, Enma, what are you doing here?" Tsuna immediately stood up and sat beside the other teen, who murmured a silent 'Sorry for intruding'. It hadn't been long since the both of them became friends, but since both of them often got bullied and have many more similarities, it was like they became best friends. Running around together, avoiding bullies together, hiding together or helping others who are in bad shape. It was fate...or something. It was just like what bullies always told them, 'Losers stick together'. Now he wonders if that's true.

Before he opened his mouth, Enma fidgeted, looked around and then sighed, which confused the brunet, "I...saw your Mom when I was on my way home...She invited me to eat lunch with you...guys." His voice was barely a whisper and thank God Tsuna heard him because Enma would have been too embarrassed to repeat everything he just said. Tsuna, in return, nodded and smiled, saying that he was glad that Enma was doing well.

Just as both were about to chat happily, a loud thud echoed at the front door, which perked both teens. As soon as the sound reverberated, the two stood up to see what was happening, only to see Gokudera going out of control and the front door getting broken **INTO PIECES**, not to mention that **HUGE HOLE.** "Wh-" Before he could ask what had happened, there stood Hibari, Ryohei, and Chrome. Did they do this? And why were they even here?

"Oi, you! Did you hear me?! What the fuck are you doing here?" Gokudera, who was being restrained by Yamamoto, yelled at the top of his lungs as he struggled in his friend's hold, but luckily he stopped with his useless struggling when he saw his Juudaime.

Tsuna was too speechless to notice what Gokudera was yelling about. Even though such events weren't rare to him anymore, he was taken aback because it's been a long time since his house had taken such huge damage. Do they even know how much the repair costs are?! "U-Uhm, so...w-what's happening...?" He gulped and looked at the trio just outside the broken door.

Ryohei yelled something about jogging. Chrome probably said something, but the voice was too low for him to even hear. And Hibari che just stood there and crossed his arms across his chest, as if nothing happened. What does this have to do with jogging anyway? And if he's right, Gokudera probably threw dynamite at Hibari for some reason...and he would rather not ask why the atmosphere was this heavy.

Right at that moment, after a few seconds of calming himself down, Lambo stood back up, his 10 year bazooka in his hand while he cried out, "AHODERA!" Tsuna remembered that Giannini said the bazooka in maintenance; therefore Lambo shouldn't use it until it was complete, but before Tsuna could stop him, pink smoke surrounded them and everything went dark.

And that was what happened. He should have taken Lambo with him to the living room in order to prevent such happenings. Now they were in some kind of forest...and for some reason, everyone was ctiny. Everyone looked like 5 year old kids and their clothes were too big for them. No one said a word after looking at everyone's appearance. Gokudera was analyzing the situation, Yamamoto was grinning like everything was alright, and Ryohei was asleep. Chrome, Lambo and Enma were asleep as well. Hibari was staring at his own clothes, he looked shocked and he was just standing there, too confused to even know what was happening.

"Why the fuck do we suddenly look like we're 5 years old?!" Finally, Gokudera snapped and yelled incoherent words in Italian, something Tsuna couldn't understand at all. But he was right. Why do they look like they're 5 years old?! Hibari just sighed and was ready to depart from the team, but someone appeared, someone who they did not except to see.

G, Primo's right hand man and storm guardian.

He was...right there. Right in front of their eyes and he looked like he was shock too. What are they going to do now?!

* * *

A few head ups.

I might place 'Happy Ending' in hiatus because I have no motivation for it. Not to mention I forgot what was supposed to happen in the next chapter. I usually take note of everything before writing but since I lost my USB the other day, all of stories and other stuff was lost as well. I bought a new one anyway so don't worry ;)

There are a lot of prologues stored in this new USB of mine and I have no idea whether or not should I post them or complete a story first or.. just don't. My friends give me too many ideas for my liking-

For 'Will there be love', I'm currently rewriting chapter 5. I was not contented by it, not at all. After rewriting chapter 5, I'll continue on with chapter 6. For those who are asking if I'm putting the fic on hiatus, well, I'm not. I have a mighty need to finish this fic, you have no idea so no way in hell I'll put it on hiatus.

That's all the updates from me. School takes up much my time but I always have room for writing and updating look forward to it 8)


	2. Meeting

Full summary: Tsuna and his guardians, along with the Shimon boss gets transported to to Primo's era thanks to Lambo's malfunctioning bazooka. But hey, there's a bonus! Instead of high school students, they're 5-8 years old kids?! Will Primo and his guardians find out about Tsuna and his friends' identity? What will happen to them now and how will they go back?

Time travel and family fic. There'll be a bit of violence in the future chapters but I'll make sure to give the warning. Rating may go to T or M in the future.

No pairings...**maybe.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Second chapter is up! Yay, the role-play thread is going well too. There's nothing much to say right now except for the fact that I typed this within an hour and I'm so happy. I broke the record. I'm writing chapter 3 right now but I'll probably post the re-written chapter for 'Will there be love'. Have a nice day guys! Oh and **please don't forget to leave a review**! Thank you, guys èwè

Beta'd by** Pure Red Cane**.

* * *

Lately there had been a lot of intruders entering the Vongola Mansion. There was once a rival family who sent over 2,000 men to infiltrate the mansion. Then came another who sent even more than, but none of them ever got near the mansion itself. It was a really good thing their base was at the end of the forest. On top of that, their security was strict, one wrong move and everyone would be notified.

And right now, there were 2 spies who had infiltrated their property. Giotto and his guardians were out in the forest. They had taken down one of the spies and were now tailing the other. The spy was fast. Giotto will give him that. But since the Vongola boss was in his hyper dying will mode. He was faster, 10 times even, so it wasn't that hard for them to take down the other one as well. He made sure that the two spies unconscious, they still needed to have Alaude interrogate the two.

"Ugh...Running around is so tiring." Groans and sighs escaped the thunder guardian, Lampo. He was never fond of wasting too much energy. He preferred to laze around and sleep unless he was assigned to a really important mission. The guardian never liked the fact that they had to do something like this; it wasn't like they were any help since Primo took down both spies within minutes.

The storm guardian, G, resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thunder guardian's statement. It was hot and the heat was getting to his head. And the fact that there were spies running around their property wasn't helping his condition at all. Even if the spies were taken down just now, you never know if these two might be the decoys. But he didn't need to worry about that since Daemon had his illusions working behind the scenes if one were to infiltrate the base while everyone's out in the forest.

**THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD**

The sudden noise was loud enough to get everyone startled, and within seconds, their guards raised up. It was loud and clear. Whatever made that sound was probably nearby. Who could the culprits be behind those loud noises? Only one way to find out. It was G who made the first move, walking towards a spot that was completely surrounded by large trees and bushes. He knew that the source of the sound came from that spot. Testing his luck, he moved and what he saw caught him off guard.

What the-?

There were kids. Kids that looked exactly like him and the other guardians. Four of the children were asleep kids, one of them looked like their Mist guardian, Daemon, except that it was a girl. The other looked like their sun guardian, Knuckle, but the kid has silvery hair instead of raven. There was a small child, smaller than the rest of the party that lay beside the Knuckle-look-alike kid. He looked like Lampo when he was a kid. The last one was different, that familiar hair color, only one person came to mind. Cozart.

Everything was getting out of hand.

There were 4 more kids, however, unlike the others, were wide awake. One of them was near him, on stand-by as the kid stared at him with cold eyes. Fuck, he looked just like Alaude, but with black hair. Diverting his attention to the other three- BAM! He has a look-alike. The kid really looked just like him. That scowl, that pose, the way he have his hands in his pockets- everything, except for the fact that the kid has silver hair instead of red, green eyes instead of red eyes and missing tattoo. Another one, Asari look-alike, was grinning like everything was alright, just like the Asari he knew. Last, but not the least, the kid in the middle, who looked like his boss and best friend, Giotto. Damn, they could all pass as their children! Could this be a family trap?!

"Fuck-" G took a step back and tried to recall everything he did in the past. He didn't remember impregnating anyone and he knows that Lampo doesn't have the balls to even fuck a girl. Damn, what the hell is going on? The first thing that he should probably do was to tell Giotto about this. He was hallucinating and it was because of the heat...right? There was no way this shit was happening. Before he knew it, he turned his heels and ran back to where the others were.

Tsuna didn't move an inch when he saw the first generation storm guardian, nor did the other three. He was surprised that Hibari didn't bite him to death, nor hit the guardian with his tonfa. Hibari himself was probably shocked too. They were in Primo's era...? But they should have been back in the present by now or has the bazooka's effect not worn off yet? He didn't remember tracking the time but it felt like they were here for too long already.

"Wasn't that G, the first generation's storm guardian?" Yamamoto mused loudly, his finger pointing to where G had been standing before he made his exit.

Gokudera immediately smacked the other for his cluelessness and stupidity. It was obvious that it was G, the first generation storm guardian. He knew him too well and he was not mistaken. "Took you long enough to realize that, you baseball idiot!" The storm guardian scowled and turned his attention to Tsuna, who looked like he saw a ghost.

"J-Juudaime, what are we going to do now? We are in the first generation's era and this is probably not good." Gokudera stated, rubbing his head as he tried to think of a good plan, but this was a very tight situation they were in. He reminded himself that once the stupid cow wakes up, he'll teach him a good lesson for transporting them here.

Hibari, who looked quite shocked from the first generation's storm guardian's appearance, recovered his composure and strolled towards a tree then leaned on it. The baby was right after all. Everything was going according to plan. Now he was just going to wait. This was truly out of character, but if it meant that he'll get a good fight, then he might as well cooperate, right? He just hoped that Tsuna wouldn't screw everything up, knowing that he had no knowledge of what was going to happen next.

If the situation wasn't this serious, Tsuna would have asked why Hibari was suddenly relaxing instead of running after the guardian. He looked like he knew what was going to happen and that made Tsuna curious. If he asked, he would get bitten to death and he wasn't going to take the risk. Wait, would it be a good idea to wake the others up and just escape? But this was Primo we're talking about-

The cloud guardian, sensing the other's sudden change of action, sighed and closed his eyes, "Hmph. It's useless. We're in the Vongola territory. Unless you want to play tag, go somewhere and have the first generation guardians run after you."

Hibari was right, but what he wanted to know was, 'How did he know they were in the Vongola territory?' Yes, G showed up, but they have just been in a normal forest and the guardians happened to pass by, but even he knew that was most unlikely. "B-But...at this point, what are we goi-" He knew he wasn't supposed to panic, even after seeing Vongola Primo, but he did.

G finally came back, but now with the other first generation guardians and Vongola Primo. They are in deep trouble now, are they?

"Giotto! Please tell me the heat's getting to my head and I did not just fucking saw 8 kids who look exactly like us and one that looked like Cozart." G sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. This day was becoming weirder and weirder by each passing second.

The others remained silent until Lampo snorted. "Did you finally lose it?" he asked, but was hit in the head.

"I swear I sa-"

"Calm down, G." Giotto interrupted. The blond frowned. He placed a hand on his hip and rubbed the back of his neck. "Lampo could be right..." he said bluntly, casting a glance over G's shoulder to see if the scenery would put any sense to his words. It didn't. "Are you sure you saw kids and not adults?" Giotto asked, in the hopes that it would prompt the other to give him the explanation he needed.

G felt like pulling his hair apart, but he resisted. Instead he sighed in frustration once again. "Just come with me okay. And hurry." Leading the way, the others quickly followed. G was glad that convincing Primo and the others to follow wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

The walk to the destination didn't even take them a minute. Once the others saw the kids, they were stunned. G was right, and he really didn't hit his head or anything. The kids really did look like them, and one of them looked like Cozart.

Alaude and Daemon weren't sure on how to feel about this. Alaude's look alike doesn't seem to be alerted by their presence as he relaxed against the tree, unmoving. He wasn't sleeping and Alaude knew it. As to why, he didn't know, he could just feel it. The other was observing through his senses. But back to the point, why are the kids even here? Do the other families want to lure them so much that they would do such a thing?

On the opposite side however, Daemon looked pleased. He was grinning and staring at the sleeping girl beside the Knuckle look-alike kid. He could tell just by looking that she was hiding something, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. And the fact that she looked like her, in a few ways more than one, pleased him so much. He doesn't understand why but he was just...pleased, which didn't go unnoticed by Giotto, who seemed to be gapping like a fish out of water.

Giotto stared. He just...stared. G wasn't kidding after all! The kid in the center, the one who looked just like him could pass as his son! How could this happen-? Moreover, why are the kids here?! Hell, he doesn't even know what to do now. 'Calm down, Giotto. Calm down. I know this is confusing, but you need to question the kids about where they're from or where their parents are.' Clearing his throat to clear the tension, the blond raised a hand, telling the kids that it was alright and he wouldn't hurt them.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. The first generation guardians were here. Right in front of their eyes! Are they in deep trouble? What if they thought they were from another family and throw them to jail! Like one of those shows you see in TV! Enough of that, they would be back in the present soon he hoped. But he knew that it had been past 5 minutes, so why are they still here? Was this the same as the time when they went into the future? The difference was that this was the past, not the future!

The brunet noticed Giotto, who raised his hand. He didn't quite understand what it meant. He gulped. What now? Are they going to capture them? No one was talking and the tension was way too heavy for his liking.

Giotto walked towards the kids with a smile on his face. The kids might be scared. After all, they were in an unknown vicinity. He was in front of Tsuna, who seemed like he was on the verge of crying or panicking? He didn't know, the kid's expression was too funny and he would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. What he didn't expect was the G look-alike and Asari look-alike to jump in front of his look- alike and protect him like he was a fragile gem. Wow. Just wow.

"I won't hurt you." Giotto mused, smiling warmly at the two, but it didn't seem like the message got through.

Gokudera and Yamamoto knew they were in a bad situation. They were in the past and revealing things from the future might be a bad idea. Although, Yamamoto wasn't sure where they were, but figured they were in the past because of G's sudden appearance. Vongola Primo was someone to be trusted. They knew that, but Tsuna looked like he still haven't recovered from his shock and it was instinct to jump in and protect him as he pondered.

"Haha, I'm sorry, mister, but I don't understand what you said just now." Yamamoto laughed, breaking the tension. Primo wasn't speaking in Japanese and Japanese was the only language he knew. It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

But it did.

Gokudera scowled at him and shouted, "Are you an idiot? He was speaking in Italian! Hmph, even Juudaime would have figured that out, you know!" The bomber then turned to the brunet, who sweat dropped. Tsuna knew he would be in Yamamoto's shoes if it hadn't been for Gokudera, who looked at him expectantly. He just laughed and turned his gaze elsewhere.

Back to their situation.

"Hmph, do you think we'll believe you that easily?!" Gokudera was half-Italian and he was fluent with the Italian language, but he preferred to speak in Japanese, in courtesy of Tsuna. How could his Juudaime understand what he was saying if he were to speak in Italian, right?

Giotto and the others were surprised. The kids were speaking in Japanese and from the looks of it, the G look-alike kid seemed to be the only one who understood Italian.

"Well, what do you know, we speak Japanese too!" Asari was immediately beside Giotto, kneeling down to the kids' height. His look-alike looked exactly like him and Asari was surprised. And from closer inspection, no doubt he would pass as his son! "I'm Asari Ugetsu, but you can call me Asari!" The rain guardian introduced himself, grinning like everything was alright.

"Ahaha! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you, Asari-san!" Yamamoto grinned back. It was like both of them were in their own world, not caring about who was in the background as they continued to talk to each other, but the chit-chat was cut of once Gokudera smacked Yamamoto.

"Idiot! What are you doing?! This is no time to chat, we're in deep shit!" Gokudera resisted the urge to smack him once again. He really needed to think before speaking. And revealing his name just like that?! Ugh, this was too much stress for the bomber, but he'll endure it until they get out of this situation, just for his Juudaime, who seemed to have finally come down to earth.

The blond would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. The fact that the kids could speak Japanese and how openly they revealed their identity well, one of them- but that didn't matter. He wanted to know more, question the kids about themselves and reason that they were here. He was glad that Asari's look-alike sounded friendly. He was just like Asari and that brought a warm smile to his lips.

However…

There was something strange about these kids. Could they be orphans? And why were their shirts so large?

"I understand. Can you tell me your names?" Giotto asked, smiling once more. This was going to be tough since G's clone didn't look like he was going to answer, nor Yamamoto. It was as if his look-alike was the boss or something, as Yamamoto spares him a glance once in a while.

"I told you, we won-"

"I-It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I-I'll handle this." Finally, Tsuna seemed to get the grip and decided to cut in. He knew Gokudera was trying to protect him and he was glad for that, so he gave him a small smile and stood in front of him this time.

Gokudera respected Tsuna's decision so he moved to the side when the brunet stepped forward. That's his Juudaime for you!

"I-I...I'm sorry...W-We were just..." He had no idea why he interrupted without finding an excuse first and now he was fidgeting, staring at the ground as he fiddled with his shirt. Think, Tsuna, think.

Giotto would have squeezed the living angels out of the kid if the situation wasn't serious. Fidgeting and stuttering like that, this was a too much for the blond's heart. "I understand and it's alright. Do you mind coming with us? I just want to know more things about you kids."

Tsuna gulped then nodded. There was no way out of this after all. Giotto smiled and ordered the other guardians to pick up the sleeping kids on the ground. Yamamoto was accompanied by Asari. Gokudera was with G, but he was sticking with Tsuna, who was with Giotto. Chrome was picked up by Daemon. Lampo stared at the lump on the ground before picking Lambo up from his afro. Knuckle grabbed both Enma and Ryohei, who were in deep sleep. Alaude had Hibari, who seemed to be calm and composed as he walked beside the other.

This was going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

A few head ups.

I might place 'Happy Ending' in hiatus because I have no motivation for it. Not to mention I forgot what was supposed to happen in the next chapter. I usually take notes of everything before writing, but since I lost my USB the other day, all of stories and other stuff was lost as well. I bought a new one anyway so don't worry ;)

There are a lot of prologues stored in this new USB of mine and I have no idea whether or not should I post them or complete a story first or...just don't. My friends give me too many ideas for my liking-

For 'Will there be love', I'm currently rewriting chapter 5. I was not contented by it, not at all. After rewriting chapter 5, I'll continue on with chapter 6. For those who are asking if I'm putting the fic on hiatus, well, I'm not. I have a mighty need to finish this fic, you have no idea so no way in hell I'll put it on hiatus.

That's all the updates from me. School takes up much my time but I always have room for writing and updating look forward to it 8)


	3. Adoption?

Full summary: Tsuna and his guardians, along with the Shimon boss gets transported to to Primo's era thanks to Lambo's malfunctioning bazooka. But hey, there's a bonus! Instead of high school students, they're 5-8 years old kids?! Will Primo and his guardians find out about Tsuna and his friends' identity? What will happen to them now and how will they go back?

Time travel and family fic. There'll be a bit of violence in the future chapters but I'll make sure to give the warning. Rating may go to T or M in the future.

No pairings...**maybe**.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Wow. I'm typing too fast for my own liking but it's all good. I have so many inspiration for this omg. Have a nice day guys! Oh and **please don't forget to leave a review**! Thank you, guys èwè

Beta'd by **Pure Red Cane.**

* * *

They were really here. They were inside the mansion. Tsuna was nervous. All of them were, excluding Hibari. Chrome and the others were finally awake. But the problem was that Chrome and Enma were sticking to him like glue, he had no space left to move. Gokudera shouted that they were being too close to his Juudaime, but Tsuna said it was alright. If it made the other two comfortable then he could handle it. The bomber was so moved that he bowed and said that he'll continue to serve Tsuna for the rest of his life and protect him, even if it'll cost his life.

Right now, they were in the living room. Giotto invited them to sit across from them, but Tsuna refused since he was dirty. The trip from the forest to the mansion was rather unpleasant. Since their shirts were too big, they would fall down and trip with ease. The worst time was when Tsuna tripped and landed in the mud, it was really embarrassing. Good thing his right hand man and the others were there to help him. He just wondered how Hibari couldn't trip.

However, Giotto refused and forced them to sit down, which left Tsuna no space to fight back.

Giotto had many questions that needed answers, but he assumed that he should ask when they were more open. "What are your names?" Giotto spoke softly. His head was being supported by his hand as he observed and inspected the children in front of him. If the kids were sent by another rival family, then they could have taken action by now or perhaps they were planning something else? No, no. Why was he even accusing the kids of such things? His intuition was even telling him that there was something intriguing about these kids.

Tsuna turned to everyone first, it seemed like they were telling him to do what he thought was right, but he didn't even know what do! But when his pair of chocolate eyes landed their sight on his cloud guardian, he immediately opened his mouth, "S-Sawada T...Tsunayoshi." Once you looked at Hibari, you'll understand the message he was trying to convey, and that scared the hell out of him. Somehow, he thought Hibari knew something, but he was just too scared to even ask him about it. He'll have to make a mental note about it.

Sawada? That was a weird family name.

"Tch. Hayato Gokudera."

That was the kid who knew how to speak Italian, right? He also seemed royal to the brunet. Giotto wondered why, but he decided not to ask anything about it.

"Ahaha! You probably already know who I am, but I might as well introduce myself once again! My name is Takeshi Yamamoto. It's a pleasure!"

Yamamoto truly resembled Asari in more ways than one. He was glad that both of them were actually getting along.

"My name is Ryohei Sasagawa! And I like boxing TO THE EXTREMEE!"

Exactly like Knuckle. He didn't need to shout. It was too loud for his liking, but energetic kids were prone to live longer.

"A-Ah…That kid is L…Lambo."

The name was very similar to an annoying green seaweed head. Giotto turned to look at Lampo, who looked like he was disgusted by the sight and then he turned away, muttering something about a brat whose name sounded like the great Lampo-sama and that he might get confused when someone calls for Lambo and he'll answer instead by accident.

"...C...C-Chrome D...Dokuro."

Another shy type, eh? Daemon must have been so pleased to see the girl that he was practically skipping when they brought the kids to the mansion.

"Kyoya Hibari."

The boy's voice was smooth and there was a bit of coldness. Uh huh, this kid could pass as Alaude's son, from the looks all the way to personality.

And last, but not the least...

"E-Enma...K-"

"E-E-Enma...! Enma Sawada!" Tsuna interrupted. He raised his voice a bit and probably startled everyone in the room. The brunet's guardians looked at him like deers in headlights. Enma's face exploded with a blushing red as he gazed around the room, purposely avoiding eye contact with him. Tsuna will have to explain himself later. He just didn't want Primo to find out about their identities. It would affect the future, right?

The sudden interruption made everyone's curiosity bubble. Giotto's intuition was saying that Tsunayoshi was lying, but he decided not to pry on it any further, seeing that he will most likely find his answer in the near future anyway.

"I see. Thank you for trusting us. One more thing, where are your parents? Are you lost?"

Tsuna blinked. He saw this question coming, but he had no idea of how to answer it. Was he supposed to say something like 'oh no, we're actually your descendants and we were transported here by a bazooka,' but his intuition was telling him that that choice was a no-no and it would only make things worse. He couldn't just say they were strolling around and they ended up in the forest. The gate must have had very strict security and they would question them about how they got through without getting caught. There were two choices left for them: tell them that they are orphans or make a run for it.

"...W...We're-"

"Orphans." Hibari was getting so tired of Tsuna's stuttering and fidgeting that he decided to finish the sentence. He wasn't really sure what the brunet wanted to say, but he needed to make everything go as planned or else…

Everyone stared at him for a while. Gokudera wasn't sure what was going inside Hibari's head, but he was pissed off. How dare he cut his Juudaime's sentence like that? "Oi, what the fuck are you talki- OW!" Suddenly smacked from behind, he turned around, a scowl on his features before realizing who the culprit was. G, the first generation storm guardian, had just smacked him on the head. He looked like he was pissed as well.

"Watch your mouth, kid." was his warning before he sighed in frustration for who knows how many times he has been sighing. Gokudera Hayato was just like him, both as a kid and an adult. It was like he was looking at his younger self, but with silver hair and green eyes. The scowl was identical to his own as well.

Gokudera, not wanting to lose, was about to stand up until Tsuna stopped him just in the nick of time. 'G-Gokudera-kun, please calm down a-and please help me. I have no idea what to do-' Tsuna whispered softly as he pulled his storm guardian down. A request from his Juudaime was not to be rejected. Gokudera nodded immediately, reassuring Tsuna that he would back him up if he was in trouble again.

"...G, calm yourself. I'm not done talking to the kids yet." Giotto sighed as he watched his right hand man shrug his shoulders and returning to his seat. As always, G was getting tired of their slow progress. He made a mental note to make sure that G would get enough sleep tonight so that he would be refreshed tomorrow morning. But that would require for him to do the paperwork alone. Ah well.

Clearing his throat, he began to speak again. However, this time he wanted the truth to come out, and so he went from normal to his boss mode. Not to intimidate the kids, but to make progress in this interrogation. "Is it true that you kids are orphans?"

"Yes, we are. Can't you see just by looking at us?" Hibari was on the roll today, it seemed. He should just answer all the questions instead of Tsuna and if he ever interrupted, he'd bite him to death later. He spared a glance at the group, and then turned back to Primo and his guardians. "As for the reasons to why we are here, we happened to get caught by those spies earlier. As soon as we entered the forest, they asked us to stay put or they'd kill us. I hope our story satisfies you." Although his lies made him sick, he needed to cooperate. He couldn't believe it himself, but he was talking more than usual and the thought of being stared at Tsuna and the others with disbelief made him want to bite them all to death. Maybe he'll do that later. Why did the baby even assign this to him instead of Gokudera or Yamamoto?

Giotto's expression immediately softened. He knew what it felt like to be an orphan and looking at these kids, he can see his…their reflections of when they were kids. His intuition was giving nothing to that statement, so maybe...the kid was telling the truth? A soft sigh escaped between his lips and he found himself staring at Tsunayoshi, who seemed to be more nervous than before. Well, everyone looked nervous for some reason.

That's it.

A decision finally snaked its way through his head and he loudly declared, "I know this is a rash decision, but from now on, you can call us your family." Then hell broke loose.

Tsuna was in a huge room, there were 7 beds and a crib just for Lambo. He would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked at Primo's words. Does that mean they'll adopt them?! What about the present? And the thought of going back? The bazooka? Setting those thoughts aside for a moment, Tsuna turned to Hibari, who seemed to be relaxing on a bed with dark violet covers and two light violet pillows.

"...H-Hibari-san?"

Hibari knew that there would be a time where he'd have to explain everything to everyone. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to refuse the baby's offer, but the outcome was worth it. A stuttering voice called out to him and his eyes immediately opened. "Did you know that the transportation was planned?" The answer was obvious, but it wouldn't cost him anything to ask.

The others eyes widened. Planned? "W-What...I-It was planned?" How could that be? Who would plan this? Was this some kind of mission? Does that mean that this form they are in now was planned all along too? Everything was planned? Planned?! Meaning someone wanted this to happen on purpose?!

Just by staring at the brunet, you would immediately know what was running in his head. Hibari stared at everyone for a moment before sighing in frustration. "The baby did this on purpose. This is a mission, but I never heard about the reason why we're 5 years olds instead of teenagers. Kozato Enma's family was supposed to be here as well, but the boss is enough." Be calm, Hibari. Your speech will be over soon.

Unbelievable. Reborn planned all of this?! What for? He could have consulted him first before telling Hibari about it. He knew it was pointless though since Reborn tended to act first before anything. Tsuna slumped on the bed beside Lambo's crib. The bed had dark orange covers and two light orange pillows. Today's events were too confusing. Apparently, all of this was planned by Reborn, but the 5 years old body wasn't part of it. Was it because of the bazooka then? How are they supposed to head back now? "W-What's the mission about...?" He gulped. His intuition was telling him that he won't like it.

"He told me that-"

"I'm rejecting this idea, Giotto! And that's the end of it! We're not adopting the kids!" G slammed his fists against the table. He knew his best friend was desperate to adopt the kids. He knew how tough it was to be an orphan, but there was no way he would allow this kind of thing, not without asking the other guardians.

Giotto knew that he had it tough and that his best friend wouldn't give up that easily. Well, neither will he! The blond wanted to adopt the kids so badly. Being an orphan himself, he knew the feeling of being left all alone and he didn't want the kids to experience the same thing. It was strange that the kids looked a lot like them, but that didn't matter.

"I understand your concern about the family, G. But we can't just leave them alone like that." Giotto argued back.

"What are you going to do if one of the families learns of their existence then use them as bait to lure us into trouble?" G countered. He was not giving up. They were in the mafia for Christ's sake. And having kids wasn't safe at all! And he would try his hardest to get that through his best friend's head and everyone in this room. He wasn't heartless; he just wanted the kids to be safe. "You know, we can just ask an orphanage to take them in."

"But, G, didn't you hear what Alaude's look-alike said? They were held as hostages! They're more involved than you think." Asari said, standing up as he stared at the storm guardian with a hint of determination. He wanted to adopt Yamamoto Takeshi. It was like he was looking at himself when he was younger. The flutist knew they would have to take responsibility, but he was willing to go through it!

Knuckle rubbed his temples then sighed. As a priest, he had an idea of what was good and what was bad. He knew nothing about the kid, but after seeing their situation in the forest, he concluded that the kids ran away from the orphanage and then were held hostage by the spies. Asari was right, they were involved now. "I agree with Asari. To be honest, I'm interested in adopting Ryohei!"

"Nufufu, are we going to adopt them then? I'll happily take the girl." It was unusual for Daemon to be this enthusiastic, but who cares, he was interested in taking the girl. Whether G liked it or not, Daemon was going to take the little girl in. No argues are valid when it came to something he wanted so badly.

G face palmed. Was he being outnumbered?

"Hmph, don't even think that I'll adopt that Lambo brat!" Lampo frowned. He was in his 20's and there was no way that he would adopt a kid for a reason like that. Though he was actually just afraid that the kid would eat all his candies, but he wasn't even sure if the kid had teeth since the baby was around the 2-4 months old.

"..." G wasn't grateful for that all.

"I'll arrange the adoption papers then." Alaude declared and stood up, walking towards the door. Indeed, he was interested in having Hibari Kyoya as a son and he was curious on how to be a father. Maybe he'll teach him some things like what he does at work? But first they needed to get along.

"It's settled then!" Giotto clapped enthusiastically and then stood up. He was about to lose argument earlier, but thanks to the others, he didn't! Ha, take that. He was looking forward to taking care of Tsunayoshi. The kid seemed shy and nervous around him, but he was going to change that.

G sighed and slumped on his chair. He knew he wasn't going to win, but he tried and he should at least get a medal for that. He glanced at everyone in the room, they seemed happy. However, the green haired guardian was not, he seemed to be worried about something, but he ignored him. Well, G was curious about being a father, so he'll go along with it for now. "Well, I am curious about how to be a father, so I'll get along with this decision. We still need to get to know the kids, right?" He laughed, turning to his best friend before remembering something.

"What about that Enma kid? Wasn't he Tsunayoshi's brother or something? Are you going to adopt both?"

Now that G brought that up, Giotto wasn't sure if Alaude took note of the red-head. "Of course I'll adopt him as well. I just hope Alaude knows that I will take Enma as well."

Everyone was dismissed and all of them immediately went to the room the children were in. Somehow, it felt like some of them were nervous.

"R-Reborn said that?!" Tsuna stared at Hibari in disbelief. That was impossible and there was no way they could start nor finish a mission in this kind of situation. They were in a 5 years old body for Christ's sake. Yes, he had his pills and gloves with him, but what will Primo and the others say if they saw them? Hibari said that the mission was supposed to be done secretly and that was impossible. No, no!

"But Tsuna, I don't think we have a choice. We can't go back unless we finish the mission, right?" Yamamoto rubbed his head. His usual cheerfulness was gone and was replaced with worry. He knew for a fact that it was impossible, but it was also inevitable. What's done is done. They were in Primo's era and had no chance of going back unless the mission was accomplished as Hibari had said.

Before Tsuna could retort, Primo and the others entered the room.

They looked...happy. Tsuna hoped that he was not thinking what they were thinking-

"I know this is another rushed decision, but the guardians and I talked about this. Welcome to the family." Giotto said, walking towards to Tsuna then kneeling down.

…Does that mean...they were adopted? And the 1st generation would be their…parents?! Hell! That sounded so wrong! Before he could utter a reply, Tsuna blacked out and the last thing he heard was everyone calling out his name.

* * *

A few head ups.

I might place 'Happy Ending' in hiatus because I have no motivation for it. Not to mention I forgot what was supposed to happen in the next chapter. I usually take notes of everything before writing, but since I lost my USB the other day, all of stories and other stuff was lost as well. I bought a new one anyway so don't worry ;)

There are a lot of prologues stored in this new USB of mine and I have no idea whether or not should I post them or complete a story first or...just don't. My friends give me too many ideas for my liking-

For 'Will there be love', I'm currently rewriting chapter 5. I was not contented by it, not at all. After rewriting chapter 5, I'll continue on with chapter 6. For those who are asking if I'm putting the fic on hiatus, well, I'm not. I have a mighty need to finish this fic, you have no idea so no way in hell I'll put it on hiatus.

That's all the updates from me. School takes up much my time but I always have room for writing and updating look forward to it 8)


	4. New life

Full summary: Tsuna and his guardians, along with the Shimon boss gets transported to to Primo's era thanks to Lambo's malfunctioning bazooka. But hey, there's a bonus! Instead of high school students, they're 5-8 years old kids?! Will Primo and his guardians find out about Tsuna and his friends' identity? What will happen to them now and how will they go back?

Time travel and family fic. There'll be a bit of violence in the future chapters but I'll make sure to give the warning. Rating may go to T or M in the future.

No pairings...**maybe**.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

I feel like I'm on the roll since I've typed both chapter 5 and 6 for this. BUT, I'm not posting it just yet. I may change a few things here and there but not guaranteed**. I also have a question! Which do you prefer? An OC or a canon villain?**

I don't wanna make a poll T u T

AND OH!** For Pollo, the anonymous reviewer**, don't worry sweetie, that's what I'm planning to do please look forward to it! Ahh, I love reading long reviews U w U

Beta'd by **Pure Red Cane. **

* * *

Head throbbing, check. A comfortable and soft bed, check. People talking in the background, check. Gokudera's yelling voice, check.

That is everything he needs to wake himself up.

And he did.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. Blurry and bright, the brunet had to force his eyes to open wide. The first thing that caught his eye was the people surrounding his bed. Some of his guardians were there and some were not. Primo and his guardians were there as well.

Groggily, he pushed himself up from the bed, shaking his head a little as he tried to remember what the last thing that happened was before he blacked out. "...Hngh..." Gokudera immediately supported him, gently pushing him up.

Oh wait.

Didn't Primo say something about being welcomed into the family? It wasn't even confirmed that they would get adopted, right? Right?

"Juudaime! Are you alright now? Does your body hurt? I was so worried when you suddenly fainted like that!" The bomber was now rambling about how worried he was and checking every inch of his body. It was rare for his boss to faint like that, but he knew the reason why he did. Hell, even he was shocked when Primo announced it.

Yamamoto patted the brunet's back, gaining his attention and offering a glass of water he had been holding ever since Tsuna woke up. The brunet accepted the offer and glugged all the water. It felt like it had been an eternity since he has drank water. His throat was dry and throbbing for some unknown reason. He returned the now empty glass of water to his rain guardian, which was returned with a smile.

Giotto sat beside the brunet, the bed bounced a little when he did. His hand made its way to Tsuna's head, gently patting him. "Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?" His voice was gentle and he continued patting the brunet until he spoke up.

"I...I'm a-alright." Tsuna squeaked. He wasn't ready for this. The Primo beside him was different from the one inside the ring. Well, they are different at some point, but still! All of this was not in the plan! He didn't even know if the mission would be a success if Primo ever adopted them. As if to confirm his curiosity, he opened his mouth and spoke, "U-Uhm...What w-were you saying b...before?" 'Calm, Tsuna, calm and argh, why do I keep stuttering?!'

The blond gently smiled again, ceasing his constant patting. His hands gently grabbed the brunet's tiny ones and whispered, "We haven't asked for your confirmation, but what we plan to do is adopt you and right now, all we want is to know more about you kids." His azure orbs closed and then he held Tsuna's hands tighter, but not enough to crush his bones. He knew they would have to deal with a lot of things, especially with rival families, but he knew they would make through!

Primo whispered his words, but everyone heard. The first generation guardians weren't surprised, but the tenth generation was. So that was what they meant by welcoming them to the famil- WOAH WAIT.

"Are you fucking kid- Mhph!" Gokudera lashed out, but was immediately restrained by Yamamoto who was covering his mouth with his tiny hand. Fuck, fuck, fuck- What the hell was supposed to happen? Weren't they supposed to be outside? Doing their mission like Hibari told them? Was this adoption shit in the plan? MAYBE. But why are they suddenly getting adopted?!

Yamamoto, who was restraining the bomber, laughed and began speaking, "Ahahaha. Sorry, I think he's just shocked about the news. Haha, even I am shocked you know!" He let out his carefree laugh, but inside, he knew he was panicking as well.

First of all, they didn't even know where their target was.

Second, being in the Vongola mansion meant Primo and the others would be included in the mess.

Third, the mission was impossible.

Fourth, they don't even know where and when to start said mission.

Fifth, everything was a mess and they knew there was no escaping it.

If Reborn had told him about this mission, then things shouldn't be so hard to deal with right now, but sadly it was. Now they were gonna be adopted by Primo and the others...but when Hibari said they were orphans, that meant this was also in the plan, right? Hibari didn't seem like he would talk about it earlier, but he still should have asked, though he'll have to take the risk of being bitten to death. 'Arghh! What a pain!'

"I- I understand...!" With a little (forced) determination, Tsuna turned to his guardians then back to Primo. " cT-Thank you very much f-for adopting...us!"

Gokudera's mouth was wide as he stared at his Juudaime. He knew he shouldn't object to anything his boss does, but what was he planning now? The bomber had no idea but he was sure he'll explain later. Nodding together with his boss, the bomber turned to the rain guardian, who seemed to be a little dumbfounded, but came back to earth after a little while.

The first generation sun guardian clapped his hands together, gathering everyone's attention, "Now that everything is settled, I know you kids are tired, but don't sleep just yet! Dinner will be ready soon. In the meantime, I'll be practicing in the gym outside the mansion." He bowed at everyone and bid his farewells, though what he didn't expect was his look-alike, Ryohei, to follow him when he left of the room.

"I wanna train with you, to the extreme!" The kid's eyes were lit up as he threw light punches in the air. Ryohei was actually clueless about what was going on, but he knew Tsuna and the others would give him a better explanation once they're all alone.

Knuckle, in response, smiled then took his hand. Both were soon talking and laughing to each other as they made their way to the gym.

"Since there is still a lot of time before dinner, I'll go practice in the dojo! Do you want to come with me, Takeshi?" He wasn't bothered by the fact that he called his 'soon-to-be-son' by his first name, it doesn't matter anymore anyway.

Yamamoto was reluctant at first, though that didn't show in his features, he didn't want to leave Tsuna and the others alone, but with Gokudera giving him a look that said 'I'll take care of Juudamie, just go!', he couldn't resist the offer and laughed, nodding his head as he bid farewell as well.

"Is this your first time seeing a dojo?" the first rain guardian asked, holding out his hand for the other to hold. Somehow, that gesture became a hobby since he often went to the church with Knuckle and held his hands with the kids. He couldn't help it. Children were just too cute for him! Irresistible even.

The raven haired boy laughed, taking the other's hand as he searched for an answer, "We actually have a dojo at hom- No wait- I mean, y-yes, this is my first time seeing a dojo, ahaha-" He didn't mean to slip like that and he hoped that the first rain guardian wouldn't notice. Though he was wrong. The rain guardian raised an eyebrow at his answer. He was...lying, right? Asari's frowned, though he made sure not to let Yamamoto see it. What was that just now..?

After the pair left, Hibari took the liberty to go out without any speeches. Yes, he was having a hard time walking because of the huge shirt, but he had a plan to change this, and it was a huge advantage since he could hide his tonfas really well, even if he didn't like that fact.

Chrome's eyes traveled to Hibari's figure as he closed the door to the room, "C-Cloud man..." she mumbled mostly to herself before following as well, though not without Daemon carrying her and exiting the room gracefully. This immediately made her struggle, though with such petit arms and legs, it was impossible to get out of the man's hold. After all those horrible memories, Daemon was now her 'father' in this time until they finished their mission. Her useless struggling soon ceased as her thoughts turned back to Mukuro, who she couldn't sense anymore. Possibly because of the time skip.

"I'm not going to hurt you, so don't be afraid, my child." Daemon always wanted to say that, and having a daughter (he doesn't care even if she's adopted) who looked like him made it even better! What a great time to be alive.

Now, the only occupants in the room were Tsuna, Gokudera, Enma, and Lambo, who were still asleep after all the adventures the others went through.

G knew that Giotto wanted to have a time alone with Tsuna, but his look-alike, Hayato, wouldn't leave his side no matter what! Darn kid.

The blond told him it was alright and it didn't bother him at all. He smiled, like a loving father would, and hugged Tsuna out of nowhere. "We were orphans...just like you. However, I don't want you and your friends to experience the same troubles we went through. So I hope you'll enjoy your lives by our side. My intuition is telling me that I made a good choice."

Conscience...conscience. At this point, Tsuna was tempted to tell him that they were not orphans. After hearing the blond's speech, he couldn't help but tell the truth instead of lying like they were now. The perks of being a good kid. "U-Uh cI cI- w cwe're no-"

"T-Tsuna-kun...!" Enma interrupted immediately, beating Gokudera who had his mouth open as he was going to interrupt as well.

Now everyone's eyes were on him.

...Crap, gotta think of a fast excuse.

".. U-Uhm...Uhm...The t-thing...The cwound cT-The wound on my back...Uhm...I-It hurts."

The bruise on his back was recently made so it probably looked like a little fresh. Safe.

Giotto wondered what Tsuna was going to say, but when he looked at the brunet, he told him that it was nothing and that they will try their best to not get in their way when working, though his intuition kicked in and said Tsuna was lying. Not wanting to pressure the kids on their first day, he decided to leave it at that and have Enma examined before dinner.

"Were you bullied in the orphanage or by the agents who took you here?" G asked as he took Enma's huge shirt off. Shit, the kid's body was full of bandages, almost like a mummy. None of them realized since they had such huge shirts on that didn't make their bodies all that visible. He started taking the bandage on his chest off and noticed how his skin was untoned. Was this kid always bullied? It doesn't seem like he was only bullied once, considering all these bandages.

Enma thought, shivering as the other undid the bandages, "I uhm cI'm calways bullied w-wherever I go..." And that was right. That would also explain why he had so many on his body. Good thing that some were gone and the others were starting to fade. The only fresh one he had was the huge one on his back. It was pretty huge since it was Namimori's no. 1 bully who punched him from behind.

Well, from first look, the kid really looked defenseless, so G thought that that was the reason, and looking at him right now, shivering and all that, he looked like the perfect victim for bullying. Sighing as the bandages finally un-wrapped the petit body, he almost choked when he saw a rather huge bruise on the kid's back. Woah, woah, and here he thought that it was kids around his age that did all this, but what the fuck? Why is it so big? "Where did you get this? It's huge - and on such a small body even. I'm surprised you didn't break your spinal cord when you took the blow."

"I'm used to it." was the short reply from Enma. After that, he didn't move or talk.

Giotto and G were left thinking. Used to it? Does that mean these kids were bullied by huge and muscular man instead of little kids? So many questions that needed answers.

"Ugh. Come, I'll take you to the doctor." And Enma was dragged without much of a fight.

The remaining people in the room watched as G dragged poor Enma out. Tsuna would have went with him too after seeing that he was scared of being alone with the first storm guardian, but his intuition was telling him to stay for some reason.

"G can be aggressive, but he really cares." The blond giggled before turning back to the duo.

Back to the main topic.

Giotto wanted to ask questions. Questions about their life and their past, but the kids needed to warm up to them so they can freely ask them about anything, but for now, just for now, he'll wait for the day to come and be patient, though his intuition kicked in once again, saying that such a time will never come if he didn't make haste, however, it was ignored.

"Let's go out in the meantime. I'm sure Lampo wouldn't mind staying with Lambo."

Though Lampo was already asleep beside Lambo.

**- Outside the Vongola Territory**

A dark shadow lurked in the shadows. The figure was peculiar and dangling of chains could be heard. "That's...the Tenth Generation? How pathetic." said the figure. Soon it slithered into the darkness and chuckled, "A day should be enough to finish them all."

Meanwhile, Tsuna and his guardians felt a cold shiver run down their spine.

* * *

I love typing when I'm half-asleep since I get more ideas that way and when I'm fully awake, I'll wonder what I did and check my documents to see my stories updated. It's like surprising myself, I think.

Heads up:

Happy Ending will probably be discontinued, seeing that I have no motivation to type it. I don't even remember what was supposed to happen next. I'll just write a R27 to make it up to you guys T_T

Will there be love is drafted. I'll post chapter 6 next time. When I can.

That's all the update from me~ Toodles!


	5. Trap

Full summary: Tsuna and his guardians, along with the Shimon boss gets transported to to Primo's era thanks to Lambo's malfunctioning bazooka. But hey, there's a bonus! Instead of high school students, they're 5-8 years old kids?! Will Primo and his guardians find out about Tsuna and his friends' identity? What will happen to them now and how will they go back?

Time travel and family fic. There'll be a bit of violence in the future chapters but I'll make sure to give the warning. Rating may go to T or M in the future.

No pairings...**maybe**.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Eyyy what's up? It's been a long time.. not really.

Okay so reading the reviews I noticed some some question: Basically, they're still teenagers, it's just that their form changed when they time-traveled. Chrome still has her eyepatch and her illusionary organs. I hope this made sense since I'm not capable of explaining things very well T u T;;

Beta'd by** Pure Red Cane**.

* * *

It had been 3 days since the Tenth generation was adopted and living in the past. They didn't know how much time had passed in the present, but they were sure that some of their love ones were searching for them. Though, there was always Reborn to solve the problem. It was his fault that they were here in the first place, so he should be prepared of what's to come.

**-2 days ago – 10:30 pm**

All the guardians were inside Giotto's office. One would think that they were coming up with a battle plan, but wrong. It was the day for Alaude to come back with the adoption papers. They wondered why it took him so long, but that didn't matter.

The door slammed open, revealing their cloud guardian with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"They don't have any documents." Plain and simple. He had been going around, searching for the kid's documents, but nothing turned up. Alaude got nothing and the workers in the department knew nothing about the kids too. He contacted every orphanage in Italy and Japan, but no results were given to him. Not even one. And that was what pissed him off.

He threw the documents about every orphanage in Italy and Japan on Giotto's desk. "I asked everyone about the kids, including them," He pointed a slim finger to the paper he recently held before continuing, "But no one knew about them. In fact, no one even knows who the kids are."

Silence engulfed the whole room, like a veil separating them from the rest of the world. It wasn't the silence that had bothered them. No, they were all too used to it. It was the unspoken words that worried them. The thoughts they had no access to. Even the emotions that everyone could sense in the room told them nothing about what was happening or what was going to happen in the future.

A cough and a rustle of papers broke the silence. For the first time in his life, Giotto felt as if he was on the edge of his seat. What does Alaude mean by no documents? And the orphanage too? Was it all true? There shouldn't be any room for doubt, but why were there no records or anything? And as he browsed said papers, he noticed it was true. They were blank and the only thing written down was the names of the orphanage and the owner's signature. This wasn't what he was expecting. Hell, he didn't even know what to do now.

"...I don't understand-" Giotto ran a hand through his hair as he slammed the papers back on his desk. They were the Vongola. THE VONGOLA! How could they not have information about these children? It sounded like an easy job, but in the end, it wasn't.

Knuckle interrupted, clearing his throat as well. "To be honest, I think there is something strange about these kids. Remember when I went to the gym before dinner yesterday? Ryohei was with me. As I practiced, I watched him from the corner of my eye and I saw that he has the potential. I know this sounds crazy, but he actually punched a hole through the punching bag."

The look on the other guardians' face was priceless, shocked and speechless. A kid punching a hole through a punching bag? Hell, even Knuckle himself, as a kid, had never done such a thing.

"Ah, speaking of yesterday! I was teaching Takeshi about some sword moves, but the way he swung his sword, it almost looked like he was used to handling a sword."

The questions were piling up, but the answers were still missing. Just who were these kids? The only answer they could think of was that the kids were spies from another family, but Giotto's intuition was telling him something else, something he couldn't figure out no matter how hard he tried.

"Giotto, did you notice what the kids looked like when we first saw them?" G rubbed his head. He knew there was something peculiar about these kids, and that was the reason why he didn't want to adopt anyone in the first place! Kids who looked like them? He never heard of anything like that unless they were your own child or relative. Not to mention, they entered the mansion without alerting the securities, how odd is that?

The blond tilted his head, as if thinking before finally remembering what they were wearing. "They were wearing overly huge shirts, right? But when they told us they were orphans, my intuition never kicked in." There were too many questions and if they discussed more and more about them, the questions would pile on and stress them out since they need to find an answer. And answers would be difficult to gather. They had gotten themselves in a really huge and strange mess, but he wouldn't say he was regretting his decision. Not at all.

"What do you plan on doing now, Primo? As for my observations, Chrome didn't show anything strange. She's overly shy, but that's all I know. As for the Alaude look-alike kid, I noticed something sticking out of his back. Whenever I try to get near him using my illusions, it was as if something was blocking me. To be honest, I couldn't make out what it was." Daemon reported, still annoyed by the fact that he didn't get to see the object behind Hibari. It wasn't like he was interested. In fact, it was the opposite. He was more interested in what was blocking him. He wanted to know what it was. After all, he was a strong illusionist and no one had ever beaten him. Ever.

Giotto sighed and then stood up, "We'll observe the kids until we get an answer. I'm not entirely sure about what's happening, but this is for the best…for now." he declared, then dismissed everyone. So many things to deal with and he still had a lot of meetings to attend to tomorrow and the day after... and more paperwork.

**-Tsuna and co.'s room – 2:30 pm**

"I-I said I'm sorry!" Tsuna shrieked as he hid under the covers.

Hibari found out about what happened when he left the room 3 days ago and he couldn't afford letting anyone know their identity just for a simple thing. "Don't let your emotions get to you, herbivore. If we don't finish the mission, we're not getting out of this era, understand?" Everything was getting on his nerves. The lack of Namimori's national anthem, the lack of action and the lack of sunlight. It pissed him off and he wanted to blow everything up.

Gokudera was restrained by Yamamoto before he finally clicked his tongue and shrugged the rain guardian off him. He then sat beside Tsuna. Everything would soon come into place, he just knew it! For now, they would have to endure everything until it was over, right? There was no way they would get trapped in this era with his Juudaime by his side. He would do anything!

It had been 3 days since this started, but they still couldn't make any progress on their mission. If only Reborn gave them a clue or something to track, then it would have been much easier, but nothing. They would have to track them down themselves. But everything was great for now. Enma had his check-up, Chrome didn't seem uncomfortable like she was on the first day, Ryohei seemed more pumped up, Yamamoto was still his usual self along with Gokudera, Lambo was annoying as always, Hibari seemed to be doing things his way, and as for himself, he was still his usual self. Nothing new.

But back to the main question.

How are they supposed to find their target?

"B-Bossu...d-do you think...they'll let us go to…town if we ask for permission?" Going out would be the best thing to do right now. If they stayed in the mansion for too long, they wouldn't find a clue or trace about their target. Chrome suggested it, but wasn't too sure since she knew the First generation guardians and their boss were starting to have doubts about them. When they spied on them, it seemed like there were no documents and that they would be under observation. They should start as soon as possible before they found out.

"That's not a bad idea at all! Good going, Chrome! Ahaha." Yamamoto exclaimed as he swung his wooden sword. When Asari saw that, he said that it was a memento from his father, so he was allowed to keep it, though he was warned not to hit anyone with it, not like he would unless it was someone dangerous. "But the question is: will they let us out? I mean, we're under observation after all! Well…not like they know that we spied on them the other night, aha!"

Well, it wouldn't hurt to try their luck, right? That seemed like a first step!

Slipping out of their bed, the kids made their way to the living room where the adults were peacefully taking their break.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama can smell something sweet!" Lambo leaped out of Chrome's arms and accidentally threw himself down the stairs. His head hit the final step and he started crying, grabbing the First generation guardian's attention, but Chrome was on the rescue as she scooped the calf into her arms once again and he immediately stopped, nuzzling into her.

Daemon was glad as he witnessed the scene. "That's my girl." he boasted, watching as everyone turned their heads to him. The illusionist ignored them and turned back to sipping his tea and eating the biscuits on the table.

"Pri-P-Papa...!" Tsuna leaped into Giotto's arm. Even after two days, he still wasn't used to calling Giotto that, but he should at least give a little enthusiasm. A pink hue of blush was visible on his cheeks as his guardians stood beside him. Argh, so much for being a kid! If his body was at a teen age and built, he wouldn't be forcing himself to act like this. "I uhm...would it b-be alright to go to t-the town with the others?" Gulping, the brunet tried his best not to sound like he was pleading.

Giotto raised an eyebrow at the request and turned to his guardians, who were staring intently at him. The blond smiled at his son, "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi. Papa has a special visitor coming today and he still has a lot of work to do. We'll go tomorrow, alright? I promise."

The saddened reaction he got from the brunet and the kids made him want to change his mind, but his best friend was coming today and he had to attend a ball with the other guardians, since they were the special guests and all. It would be a shame to turn it down, right? Soon the doorbell rang and a maid immediately opened the door.

"Ah, speak of the devil, there he is."

Tsuna remained seated on Giotto's lap, with Gokudera by his side, not wanting to leave. Yamamoto was beside Asari, refusing to sit on his lap as he reasoned that he was heavy, but Asari laughed it off and scooped the raven haired boy into his lap. Chrome was already on Daemon's lap, with Lambo sitting on the table as he continuously devour the cakes in front of him. Ryohei was sitting beside Knuckle, since there was a tiny space and he refused to sit on the first sun guardian's lap. Hibari was sitting on a free chair beside Alaude, they both stared at each other, which Enma found scary and wouldn't dare break their eye contact. And as for the red head, he was standing beside Gokudera, refusing to sit anywhere.

The door opened, revealing another red head with a cheerful smile plastered on his face. Enma immediately choked on his own saliva as his eyes landed on the figure. 'C-Cozart...S-Shimon?!' Though it didn't look it, he was the only shocked by the other's sudden appearance.

"Hey every- Woah! So these are the kids you were talking about over the phone!" The Shimon boss immediately took notice of the lump of red hair hiding behind the G look-alike child and approached it. Though, he wasn't expecting the kid to look like him SOMEHOW. An overly one shy, huh? And the complete opposite of himself! Ahh, now he wants to take the kid home.

Everyone said their greetings to the Shimon boss, even the kids. Now he was scooping the red head into his arms, who seemed to cling to Tsuna, refusing to let go. Though, Tsuna whispered something he couldn't make out and the red head nodded nervously then let go.

'I-it's alright, Enma-kun…J-Just pretend to be a kid and... go along with the flow..'

The brunet said that, but Enma was having a hard time doing what he said. First of all, he wasn't really that attached and active when he was a kid. Secondly, this was the first Shimon boss. The FIRST was holding him, so he wasn't sure how to react. And thirdly, weren't they only supposed to ask for permission to go out?!

His heart was pounding. He was perspiring so much, and he felt like he could puke all over his shoes or pee his pants. None of the latter was going to happen though. So help him, God. It just wasn't every day that you meet your ancestor casually. And if he wasn't nervous out of his mind already, well, he was now. All he could do was let out tiny murmurs when the First Shimon boss asked him something because if he were to try and speak, he would choke on his own tongue. To get this flustered over a simple event was absolutely pathetic and Enma wished he could just float away into the sun. Maybe it was better that he was abnormally tongue-tied for the time being.

Cozart was actually interested in this kid. The boy reminded him of himself somehow, but he wasn't this shy. There was something about the kid that made him interested. Unfortunately, he couldn't pinpoint what the interesting feature the kid was. It didn't matter so he ignored the thought and focused on sugar-coating the other red head with words. Cute.

"So, what are your names?" Cozart began, smiling at everyone, who apparently looked like deers in headlights. Was his outfit too shabby? Or was it because he was snuggling the red head too much? Now that he noticed, are these kids familiar with each other? They were probably from the same family or something. It was hard to tell.

Enma couldn't even tell, but that was a nice change in subject. It kept him from dwelling entirely on the past two minutes of him being a lame ass. He felt slight relief when Tsuna seemed to have got his message.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi S-Sawada and...that's Enma…er…S-Sawada, my brother." Somehow, Enma's nervousness was rubbing off on him as well. Was it contagious?

"Tsk, Gokudera Hayato." He mumbled a few words, stating why they were even doing this in the first place.

"Takeshi Yamamoto, it's nice to meet you, aha!"

"I'm Ryohei Sasagawa! I love boxing to the extreme!"

"...C-Chrome...uhm...Dokuro." She was actually curling herself in Daemon's lap after her introduction.

"My name is Lambo-sama! And you shall be my servant, gyahaha." And a face palm from his guardian (aka Lampo).

"Hibari Kyoya." Simple as that.

Hmm. What weird names. Even after his stay in Japan earlier, he never heard of those names before. Are those just alias— No, no, kids won't lie, especially to them. At least he thought they wouldn't. They were so sweet- Well most of them, but enough of that. They looked docile enough. They don't even look like spies to him. If what G claimed was right, then it would totally be a shock.

Everyone enjoyed their time, taking a break for this long was rare at the Vongola mansion because to their work. Even if they took a 15 minute break, paperwork would pile up and you would be forced to keep your eyes open until you finish all of it, even if that meant you would have to stay up for a day or two. Although, Giotto would sometimes escape from his duties and G would be forced to take the burden and finish them all until the blond returned.

Time flew. No one noticed what time it was. It had been so long since the First generation guardians enjoyed each other's' company. They so busy that they could only meet once or twice a month. Some of them would take a mission in another country and some were busy handling things they got in their hands. Being a Mafia family was this difficult, but they weren't complaining.

"It's almost time for the ball." Giotto mused loudly, earning a few groans and sighs. Yes, they never really liked going to balls, especially this one. You'll find out later.

At this, Tsuna and the others perked up. "A-Ah, really? T-That's too bad then, Pr-P-Papa...We'll go…upstairs f-for a while then." The brunet immediately jumped off Primo's lap and ran upstairs, not even waiting for the blond's response. They could think of a plan while First generation was gone. Primo did say that they would take them to town tomorrow, so they better come up with something beforehand.

The other kids followed him. Enma was glad he was finally free. Damn, he was beat red. His face was probably steaming. Chrome was in the same position as well.

The First guardians were left dumbfounded. They seemed to be in some kind of hurry.

"After all this talk, none of them talked about anything from their past." Cozart leaned on the sofa, drinking his cup of tea as his eyes traveled to Primo's guardians.

Giotto thought that maybe the kids would start speaking up if they had a great time together. He even invited his best friend, but it didn't work. He had to admit, the kids were pretty hard to deal with. But nonetheless, if this didn't work, then they would have to ask them forcefully. Not a great idea since they're talking about children, but what other choice do they have? They even brought up topics about their own childhood, but none of the kids shared theirs.

"To be honest, I think they're just normal kids and the only thing I find strange is their missing documents and information. Everyone looked like angels to me." the red head muttered. Enma and Chrome were like angels. They both looked like they'll explode just from blushing. It was cute and funny at the same time. But he should start listening to what his guardians tell him sometimes. Looks can be deceiving.

The guardians seemed to be pondering about something, though they all gave up in the end.

"Well, Tsunayoshi and Enma don't look like someone who could do something horrible. Enma doesn't talk unless he's with his brother, but that's beside the point." Even if they were together for two days, he felt comfortable when he was alone with the duo. And they even tried their best to not get in his way of work. Most kids would be act spoiled when their parents' attention was diverted away from them, but these children never once threw a tantrum. In fact, they were all well-disciplined.

"And Takeshi is a good and cheerful boy."

"Hayato never likes getting separated from Tsunayoshi and he's annoying whenever I say that Tsunayoshi won't be going anywhere, but that's what I like about him." 'He was almost like me when I was a kid' was what he wanted to add, but didn't.

"Ryohei is a kind-hearted child! He might be too strong for his age, but that doesn't matter anyway!"

"Ugh, Lambo's annoying."

"Chrome is an angel."

"Kyoya's pretty strong for his age." This probably raised some suspicions in the room, but none of them said anything.

"Everything's settled then! Now let's go to the ball!" Cozart stood up and stretched. That was fun. He was glad he was invited to the tea party and got to meet someone who resembled him. He would probably visit the Vongola mansion more often now.

**- 8:45 pm**

Primo and the others left the mansion. After bidding them farewell, they told them to sleep once the clock struck 9:30 pm. But Tsuna and the others planned on breaking at curfew. They all sat on their proper beds, pondering for their upcoming plan. Lambo was already asleep and it seemed like Hibari was as well, but Tsuna knew that he was still listening (He always wondered how Hibari could do such a thing).

"Sigh. We still have to wait until tomorrow, but what will we do when we're in town? It's not like Primo and the others will let us out of their sight." The brunet sighed for the millionth time. Seems like they were still on square one. Now what? They'll go to the town then what? This had got to be the most difficult mission they ever had. They would have to start their investigations from scratch, no hints, no signs of anything, nothing. "If only Reborn left a clue or something!" He was now rubbing his head out of frustration.

**- Flashback to chapter 3 -**

"We're here to stop a certain family from taking the Vongola throne." Hibari's expression was indifferent. He had to admit though. The expressions he got from the others were annoying, acting all shocked and speechless. They're even looking at him as if he had three heads or something. He just wanted to get over this explaining business. "They want to take the position and power for themselves by force. They're called Ventimigla and that's all I know. Hmph, he also said not to mention any of this to the First Generation Guardians."

"That's the mission?!" Tsuna almost wanted to rip his hair after hearing what Hibari said. 'Ventimigla?! Why didn't Reborn tell me about this? And where can we find these guys? Ahhh, he should have left some kind of location! How did he even know all of this anyway?! Argh, I'll just ask him when we get back!'

Hibari already left the room, not wanting to deal with them any further. He probably went to the garden to get a change of atmosphere. He had been hanging crowd for so much that it was making him sick.

"So we're supposed to stop a family called Ventimigla from taking the throne and we're not to ask Primo and the others about it? How are we supposed to find them then?" This family must have equal strength with the Vongola if they can take the throne so easily. Well, they wouldn't be a threat if they were weak, but they were supposed to they're strong -stronger even- since they wouldn't have been sent here if they weren't, right?

But a question remained: How will they manage if they're in forms of…kids?

**- End of flashback -**

"…Can I just stare at my life' choices?" Tsuna whispered mostly to himself, but the others clearly heard him and soon, a tonfa flew to his head, hitting him hard enough to make a bump appear. Gokudera had his bombs, ready to throw them at the skylark, but was stopped by Yamamoto.

Hibari was annoyed, very annoyed. If everything was going to be like this (he knew this would happen, but whatever) then he'd better do everything by himself. It wasn't like him to stick around with weak herbivores like this bunch. "If you plan on doing that, then I'll do everything by myself tomorrow." And with that, he went to sleep, the blanket covering half of his body.

He. Messed. Up. He messed up the moment they came to this era. Well, he always messed up, even in the present but that doesn't matter. The brunet had to thank Hibari for throwing that tonfa at him, since he really needed it. Though, he wouldn't deny that it hurt like hell. There was probably a bump, but he could care less. He had to think instead of staring at his choices. That would be pointless and they would be trapped here until the Ventimigla took over the throne.

Rubbing the growing bump on his head, he went back up and tried to think of a plan. Primo wouldn't be back until noon, so they had the morning all to themselves. They could sneak outside, but the security was tight. It would be difficult to go out unless they asked for permission. The plan was not 100% guaranteed to be a successful since there are maids and butlers that won't let them outside so easily, unless it was the garden.

"G-Gokudera-kun, it's okay. I'm alright. I think I should actually thank him for that. I've been stressed out, so I forgot about our situation. I'm sorry." He breathed out a sigh of relief before continuing, "I think it would be best if we sneaked out in the morning, but even if we manage to sneak out, how are we going to find out where the town is? We're not familiar with the roads in Italy."

The remaining people who were awake started pondering. Chrome was awake a few minutes ago, but she passed out. Ryohei was dosing off and Enma was pondering with them.

"Do you think there is a map in the library? I mean there should be one, right?" Yamamoto asked, scratching his head as he tried to remember something. Once, there was a girl who bumped into before at school. She was carrying loads of books so he decided to help her carry them to the library. He remembered that she talked about how one of the books he was holding contained a map of the entire world. He couldn't remember -or rather, he didn't even look at the book - what it was called, but there should be one here, right? "Unless they only existed in our time, ahaha!"

"Hmph. You said something smart for an idiot." Gokudera complimented, regaining his composure before turning to Tsuna, "Juudaime, I'll go check the library and see if there's a map somewhere! I'll be back soon." And with that, he dashed off, leaving everyone hanging. He should have at least taken them with him so they wouldn't fall asleep while waiting.

Now, Tsuna and the others had to wait for Gokudera's return. Just a few more minutes and it would be 9:30 pm. Time flew so quickly when they were discussing. But was the plan going to work? What if they find nothing? And asking around might cause Primo and the others some trouble, but their goal was to finish this and go back home. This wasn't their time after all.

**-Primo and co. - The Ball**

Did they get the time or date wrong? The mansion was empty and there was no soul roaming about except for them.

"This is…odd. If there is no one in here, we should leave right away then. I actually have a bad feeling, so let's go." Giotto looked around before turning his heels. But before any of them could move, a hole opened from the ceiling and dropped a large cage, trapping them all.

What the- a trap?!

In an instant, Giotto was in his hyper dying will mode and the others had their flames burning. But no matter how hard they tried to burn, break, or do anything against the cage bars, nothing happened. The attacks just backfired, hurting all of them in the process. This was the worst scenario Giotto could imagine. He knew there was something peculiar about the invitation since it came out of nowhere, but he came nonetheless. Now they were trapped and who knows what was going to happen next.

"Shit, what the hell is going on?" The storm guardian's flames disappeared without his consent. His flames extinguished by themselves?! More like their powers weren't working! Glancing at Primo, who seemed shocked himself, noticed that everyone had the same problem. Even the Shimon boss was trying his best to understand the situation.

The blond's flames disappeared, his gloves no longer shining like before. His flaming forehead's flame disappeared in an instant as well. Is this...a flame-absorbing cage? "We've be-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud and eerie music started playing in the background, making their thunder guardian shriek in surprise. And soon, the lights went out and a spotlight lit up in front of them, revealing a man in a black coat and a white fedora with a black stripe. That fedora and that coat...No way! He was still alive?!

"It's been a long time, my friends."

* * *

I just want to say that Primo and the OC's past will be revealed somewhere in the future so fret not! I won't leave anyone hanging XD

**Heads up!**

Happy Ending will be discontinued and that's final. It will be replaced though; a R27 fanfic! (I'll try my best since getting Reborn's personality is not easy), namely 'No longer alone'. I'm still overthinking about the title but whatever, I'm out of ideas. That's all the spoilers I can give XD

Will there be love will be updated when I can. Intership is killing me so please, under any circumstances, do not force me to update because if you do, I'll take a longer time to update it (on purpose obviously).

Eyy, that's all.


	6. Oh no

Full summary: Tsuna and his guardians, along with the Shimon boss gets transported to to Primo's era thanks to Lambo's malfunctioning bazooka. But hey, there's a bonus! Instead of high school students, they're 5-8 years old kids?! Will Primo and his guardians find out about Tsuna and his friends' identity? What will happen to them now and how will they go back?

Time travel and family fic. There'll be a bit of violence in the future chapters but I'll make sure to give the warning. Rating may go to T or M in the future.

No pairings...**maybe**.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Haha. Hello, I'm still alive! School had been a pain and out scanlation group's had a lot of requests so there's no space for writing anymore T v T; Sorry for the inactivity but while I was in the intership, I made loads of prologue for future chapters but I just want to finish at least a story before posting new ones :C

**OC WAS INSPIRED BY MY SHOTA, PUD.**

Beta'd by **Pure Red Cane.**

* * *

"It's been a long time, my friends."

They couldn't believe their eyes, or what they were hearing. This guy, who was standing in front of them, was supposed to be deceased. He demanded an explanation or he'll probably lose it. Before he could open his mouth for an inquiry, a hysterical laughter broke through. The lights soon lit up once again, but compared to before, there was a change in their surroundings. There was a huge TV and a large chair. What were they for?

"I've always wanted to see those dumb expressions on your faces." The figure finally turned to them, revealing himself. He had chains attached to his hands, feet and neck, effectively hiding the tattoo he had had ever since he was a teenager. He gracefully removed his fedora, revealing his short black hair that seemed to shine thanks to the lights. There were numerous hairpins near his left ear. There was also a scar on his cheek, forming a V and S. It was hard to tell if he was delighted or not since the smile on his face was full of facade.

What the fuck? First, children who looked like them showed up out of nowhere and now, someone, who was supposed to be dead, showed up out of fucking nowhere and talked to them like everything was normal. What was the world coming to? Everything was getting out of hand and if something strange was to show up again, then G was sure as hell that he would shoot himself.

"Leone! What the hell is happening?! Get us out of here!" G snapped, glaring at the other with burning hatred. Once they got out of there, he would make sure to kill him without hesitation.

Alaude was shocked, so shocked that all he could do was stare. It seemed like all the documents about this guy were fake. He had a death certificate, stating that Leone died a year ago, but truth was elusive. He was still alive…and kicking even. All he could do was glare and be frustrated at himself for not overlooking this case. First the kids, and now this? How many more surprises will there be for them?

"Tsk, tsk." The antagonist, Leone, clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "I believe I cannot do that. You see, if I do, you creatures will get in my business and you know I hate that, right? So, all I'll do is kill you all and take Primo's throne! I suggest you follow my plan if you want to be killed gently. But no matter how hard you try to resist, everything will backfire! I made this cage especially for you. You should thank me since I put a lot of time into making this cage! It was lonely, but I had my friends with me to help!" He opened his eyes, but his bangs covered the murderous intent in them. The corner of his lips twitched upwards and soon, another hysterical laugh echoed through the room.

The antagonist was laughing for far too long, and a line of drool was visible in the corners of his lips. "This is the ending that I've always wanted. Despair shall rule and I'll be the king. I'll defeat the Vongola and Shimon! Everything will be mine! Ahahahaha!"

His speech was never going to end and hearing his voice for so long was starting to irritate everyone in the room.

Alaude was too busy thinking of what to do as he touched the bars and tried to regain his flames, but nothing came out. Daemon, for once, was pacing back and forth as he tried to communicate with someone from the outside or use his illusions. But nothing worked. His powers were being blocked by a powerful force and he couldn't break the barrier. Lampo was covering his head with his shield as he shivered behind Asari. Knuckle was gritting his teeth as his eyes bore on Leone's figure and Asari was doing the same. Cozart was trying to get into his hyper dying will mode, but to no avail. Giotto was so mad, so mad that he just wanted to burn the man in front of him to ashes until there was nothing left. This was an unfair fight Leone's asking for, how could they fight if they were in a cage?! And a flame-absorbing one too!

"And did you know? The kids in your mansion will be our first target!"

That sentence caught everyone's attention. Their heads immediately turned to him and their deathly glares were piercing through him. He had to admit, this was the first time he felt so great! Everyone was looking at him, and only him! He had their attention, especially the Vongola and Shimon boss! He felt like he was on Cloud Nine. They would probably glare at him even harder when he finished their kids off! One. By. One. Slowly. But. Surely.

"I thought of just slicking their throats since I thought they weren't that important to all of you, but I got a really nice reaction!" Leone turned around, approaching the chair that had been sitting there ever since the light came out, though they could still hear his muttering. "Hmmm. It would be fun to dunk them in acids, burn them, club their remains, and then feed you to my pets. Ahh! There's so much to do and I bet my guardians would be delighted to see them too!"

Bad, bad, bad! His intuition was thumping so hard, saying that if they didn't get out of there, the kids would be slayed for sure! Even the others thought that everything Leone said would happen, but the problem was that they couldn't escape. No flames or a way to communicate anyone outside this mansion.

"Leone…don't you dare." Daemon was gritting his teeth, his hand turned into fists. He was seething with so much anger that his knuckles turned white from the strength he was putting into his fists. He only had Chrome for 3 days and tomorrow should be the 4th, where they would go out and see the town, but that wasn't going to happen anymore. Primo even promised that they would go, but everything was shattered to pieces, all because of this guy!

The black haired man sat on his throne. His expression changed from happy to indifferent. His stare on Daemon's figure was unnerving, but Daemon took the challenge at stared back.

"Who the fuck cares? As soon as you're tired of them, you'll throw them away, right? Right?!" His personality changed so fast that it was hard to catch up.

"B-But…I just...Ever since w-we all met, I-I've always... thought of everyone as my f-family..!" Tears were now cascading down his cheeks, sniffles and sobbing were the only music heard in the large hall, but this soon ceased as a smile made its way to his facial features once again.

"That's why I'll kill them lovingly! Just for everyone's sake ~ Ah! Don't worry. You'll witness everything through that TV! I ordered someone to disguise as a butler when you went out and made him attach cameras everywhere, even in the forest! Look, it's past 9:30 p.m. and your kids are still up. Bad kids should be punished you know!"

He pressed a button on the arm chair and the TV came to life, revealing Tsuna, who seemed to be reading a book, and the others, some of whom were already asleep. Leone pressed another button, increasing the TV's volume. The kids were discussing something, but they soon closed the book and released a long sigh. What were they doing? And what's with that book they were reading? That's a map book, right? What do they need that for?

However, Giotto could care less about all that. "Leone! Please, let's talk about this calmly! You don't have to go this far! Don't involve the kids as well!" He tried to talk to him, make him change his mind, but the reaction he got was something unexpected.

"Tsk, and what? You'll try to fucking kill me again, right? Last time you thought I was fucking dead, but unlucky for you, I lived." His previous smile turned into a frown, a frown that was more like G's, but deeper. After all, he couldn't forget what happened last year. How they got him and tried to kill him for the hell of it. He won't let that happen again. This time, their roles were reversed. He shall be the king and the others shall be the peasants serving him, but he would have to kill them soon. How sad.

The blond knew that no matter how hard he tried, he could never change the other's mind. He didn't want to bring up what happened last year, but the turn of events was truly catching them off guard. All they could do was watch as their kids got slaughtered. He told himself he would find a way out, even without his flames, but his intuition told him that it would be futile and he would be wasting his energy and...it was always right. His intuition never failed him, but he hoped that Tsuna and the others would survive or at least leave the mansion and get away until things cooled down…Though they'll probably be dead at that point.

Everyone didn't want the kids to get involved. They only had a few days to be together and they managed to open up to them, but not enough for the kids to tell them their past.

"Ah, it's almost midnight. I shall get my beauty sleep! Take a good rest everyone. Toodles!" And with that, Leone magically disappeared, leaving a trail of white smoke before it disappeared as well.

Even if Leone told them to rest well, it would be impossible in this situation. They were glad that he left the TV on, or maybe it was for the suspense, to witness one of them dying while the kids are asleep or...probably something harsher than that, but they hoped not.

Daemon was sitting, his eyes never left the TV screen. There was no way that he would sleep after hearing such devastating news. For once, both Alaude and Daemon were doing the same. The Cloud guardian was watching intently, his eyes landing on his look-alike once a while. The kid was interesting and that was the first time someone fought him at the same skill level as his, and what surprised him the most was, it was a kid. He took got his interest and later, they would often go out and drink tea.

Asari sat beside them as well. His thoughts turned to Takeshi and his eyes never left the TV as well. He was secretly praying that everyone would be alright. Lampo soon sat beside Asari, he had to admit, Lambo was a brat and he often ate his candy without permission and that annoyed him so much, but when Lambo was in a good mood, he would often share candies with him and even though it was short, he enjoyed his company. Knuckle, G, Cozart and Giotto sat down as well, refusing to get even a wink of sleep.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Cozart asked. The kids seemed rather distressed about something. If they were there, then they would be asleep now. It was probably something important, but why maps? Do they plan on migrating or something?

Giotto sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, but…the promise I made…I should have rejected the invitation." This was all his fault. They wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him. He should be the one dead instead of the kids! He should be the only one suffering instead of everyone. Why did Leone have to involve everyone?

Daemon clicked his tongue, "It's not your fault, Primo. If you didn't accept the invitation, then we would forever be in the knowledge that that guy was dead. We'll kill him when we get our chance."

No one said a word after that. G and the others gave him a reassuring smile, saying it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't be sorry. Of course, Giotto responded with a few objections, but soon gave in and returned their smiles. He then turned to the TV. Hayato yelled a 'fuck this' and threw the book on the ground, making G's eyebrow twitch.

"This book serves nothing! Isn't there a book in this god damn mansion that indicates where the fucking town is?!"

What?! They planning on going out?! Could it be...? Did they know about what was to come? But that was impossible. They're normal kids after all! Or maybe they'd like to go on a stroll on their own in the morning? Giotto prohibited them on going out without them or an elder since it was dangerous. What do they plan on doing? It seemed like they would learn more about the kids this way.

"G-Gokudera-kun…! C-Calm down. We can just navigate our way through the forest and then ask someone once we're out...or something. Okay, I don't think that will work at all. Argh!" Tsuna banged the book against his head, making Gokudera cease his rambling and try to stop him from hitting his face. Yamamoto was laughing, saying something about how cheerful both of them were and Enma was dosing off. Ryohei was now asleep.

Soon, a knock came from the door, startling the four of them. Then it opened, revealing a butler they had never seen before. Eh? How could this be the first time they had seen him? Not that it mattered, they had been caught.

Pure shock was visible on the first generation's features. Was that the hired butler, or for better mentioning, hired spy? They didn't like that smile lingering on his face. Was he going to kill them now? It hadn't even been a day since they've been caught!

The butler smiled and entered the room. "I apologize for interrupting, but it's past your curfew. I do believe it's time for all of you to go to bed." he said, carrying each of them to their prospective bed and tucking them in. He had a few problems with Gokudera, but he managed nonetheless. The butler took the book from the ground and bid them good night, but Tsuna sat up and took all the courage he had and asked.

"I uhm…d-do you perhaps know a map...er on how we can get to the town?"

At the question, the butler raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I do, but I cannot tell you without the Master's permission. I apologize if I was no help, but I recommend that everyone stays indoors until my Masters get here around 7 in the evening tomorrow. Well then, I hope you have a good night." And with that, he made a graceful spin and turned to leave the room, leaving a confused Tsuna.

"A-Aren't Pr-P-papa and the others coming back in the afternoon?"

7 in the evening. So the first generation still had most of tomorrow, though the kids wouldn't make it out if that butler's there. What about the other maids and butlers? Where were they? Or were they forced to go along with it? Argh, this was confusing and the more they thought about it, the more the headache and questions increased! Now they had to find a way to tell the children to get out of the mansion before 7, but how?

They were glad that the children were taking their rest, but Primo and the others seemed restless. How could they sleep when they knew the kids would be killed? For now, they would just observe and think of a way to escape this cage, though they all knew that trying would be futile.

**- 2:30 a.m -**

Gokudera and Yamamoto were already up and the first job they did was to try to wake everyone up, including Hibari, though it seemed like he already went ahead of them.

Earlier, the butler caught them browsing a book, the trio made a plan to gather their weapons in the forest while everyone in the mansion was asleep. They thought that some of them would be enough, but that would be a little risky seeing that they didn't recognize their vicinity or anything of the sort. Chrome left her bag when Primo discovered them, leaving her trident and the other's rings inside.

Now that she was awake, she wondered why they were up so early, until Yamamoto explained everything to her. They would leave Lambo, Enma, and Ryohei since they didn't show any signs of waking up.

"Then I'll stay here with them! I mean, you never know what will happen next, right? Haha." Yamamoto suggested. If the butler or anyone in the house noticed the sudden disappearance of the three kids, then he would surely try to make up an excuse and prevent havoc. And since everyone was asleep, it would be dangerous to leave them defenseless. The security in the gate might be tough, but hey, security guards needed their sleep too. They were probably dosing off, just like the policemen on TV. (You know, when they dose off, the criminal ends up escaping.)

Tsuna groggily stood up, immediately putting on his shoes since he was the last person they were waiting for. At first, he hesitated on leaving Yamamoto behind, but the look on his face said that he wouldn't fall asleep and it would be best if he stayed behind in case something happened, and without further ado, the brunet nodded and they made their midnight escape.

Giotto and the other guardians were dosing off, excluding Daemon and Alaude, though Lampo was already asleep.

When Yamamoto and Gokudera got up, Daemon immediately called everyone's attention.

"Look, those two are up."

Such a simple sentence startled them, their eyes back on the TV as they watched the two shake the others up, though they wondered where Hibari went off since they didn't see anything moving earlier or maybe they weren't paying enough attention. Soon, Chrome was up and soon followed by Tsuna. The others were left asleep since they were probably in a deep sleep.

After the discussion Yamamoto and the others had, the brunet finally nodded and made their way out silently, but the camera were still focused on the room instead of outside. What was going to happen? Where were they going? There should be some kind of remote to change the camera, right? Argh, right, it's on that chair. But now they had to see what was going to happen and where they were going!

Gokudera silently opened the door. His eyes roamed around the hallway before they exited the room, then closed the door as silently as he can behind them. They still needed to go down the stairs, pass by a hallway and then through the living room. A long way to go and they had to do it as silently as they could so they wouldn't get caught. Gokudera was in the front line, Chrome in the middle and Tsuna behind them. The three felt anxious, but they had to do this!

They were now halfway down the stairs, each step landing softly as possible until the brunet tripped over nothing, falling against Chrome and Chrome fell against Gokudera and the trio rolled like a ball down the stairs, landing with a loud thump. They lay there, Gokudera at the bottom, Chrome in the middle, and Tsuna on top. But then they realized what just happened. An opening of a door could be heard, and they all scrammed away, searching for a hiding spot.

One of the maids was doing her midnight cleaning until a loud thump echoed somewhere on the first floor. Her eyebrows rose in suspicion as she left the room and went to see what was going on. Once she was at the source of the sound, she found nothing, just the stairs and the hallway. Was she hallucinating? She should have finished her duties earlier so that this wouldn't have happen. After a long sigh, she made her way back to the room.

"S-Sorry." Tsuna squeaked as they relaxed. Thanks to Chrome's illusions, they managed to hide beside the stairs without being seen. He had to thank her for that once this was all over. The brunet thought that using Chrome's illusions could get them out without a problem, but he reminded himself that Mukuro wasn't here to support her and doing that would only tire her out, so they had to do this the hard way.

Now they were in the living room, just a few more steps and they would reach the front door. Once they reached their destination, it was locked. Fortunately, they managed to open it silently thanks to Gokudera's help and his hairpin*. Tsuna wondered how in the world he could do that since they only saw those tricks on TV, he never knew someone could actually do it. His right hand man was amazing.

And they were out.

"Shit! It's been so long and the camera's not moving anywhere! Where are the kids going, anyway? Argh!" G yelled, pushing his frustrations on the cage bars. There was nothing going on in the kids' room, except for the figure that walked around back and forth to prevent himself from falling asleep. It would only be a matter of time before the spy found out that they were up to no good.

Giotto sighed. He felt rather tired all of a sudden. "G, calm dow-" Before the blond could finish his sentence, a familiar voice cut in.

Leone squinted his eyes at the First Generation's guardians and bosses suspiciously before looking at TV across him. It was too early for him to wake up, but the sudden call he got from his spy forced him to get up against his will. He walked over his throne then sat down, rubbing his eyes childishly as he noted the expressions he got from the other occupants of the room.

"I heard the kids escaped into the forest. Well, some of them. How troublesome, yet I actually wanted to give them a silent death!" Leone cringed back when he took sight of the TV. He made it even more obvious when he began to gag and even shriek. His voice was loud, loud enough to break the entire windows. He clicked his tongue. It's a shame since there was a lot that could be done with the kids.

He then presses a button, the camera changed to the forest, but the kids were nowhere to be seen.

Chrome led the way to where they hid their belongings. It was far, but they managed to find it and quickly went back in the mansion, but not without the butler meeting them at the front door. Gokudera immediately jumped in front of the duo, his piercing glare bore into the butler's form.

Okay, okay. They all needed to calm down. The kids just popped out of nowhere and now they were at the entrance, but the spy was there as well, as if waiting for their arrival. What did they do though? The guardian's eyes traveled to the bag in Chrome's arms. Where did they get that? They never saw anything like that in the forest or when they saw the kids. Could it be that they hid it?

"Change of plans. Bring them here. My guardians can't wait anymore." Leone ordered. The black haired man made sure to get a good seat, crossing his long and slender legs as he sipped on a smoothie that magically came out of nowhere. He leaned back into his chair, surveying the scene before him? "Ahh~ I'm so glad I stuck around for this long! I always wanted to see a fight."

"No wait! Spare the kids, please! You can take the leadership and power just...don't involve anyone in this, especially them!" Giotto was a begging mess. No matter what he did, the other never backed out in anything, even if it meant he had to die for his stupidity, but this time, the worst possible scenario that he never wanted to happen was happening. He could never afford to lose the kids. Yes, they were suspicious but they were still kids! They would probably die in a very cruel way if Leone's guardians were against them. Hell, if only he could just take their place...

Pathetic.

The word resonated despite his mouth blabbering, and Leone felt...insulted. Their lack of concern (for themselves) and overall interest was what caused that grasping anger that boiled inside him and the feeling in his chest made him want to eradicate. It was a bit hollow, and the everlasting boredom that circulated within his being lacked its flare. And for a moment, his smile brightened. And it grew the more they begged, and oh wow, he was excited!

His blood rushed and there might have been some color in his cheeks at the pure thought of someone completely disregarding him, his words and knowledge with no regard as to how he felt. Oh, he was laughing like a school girl who was in love.

"Are they really that important? That's funny because you don't know as much as I do. You know, we should all be the best of friends again...Like before."

With that hollow reminder suddenly in his mind, his lively expression died. His lips fell until it was nothing, but a thin line and he looked so bloody bored. So impassive. So uncaring as solitude consumed his heart viciously. He took his time before continuing, and once he saw that his smoothie was empty, he threw it to the ground, landing with a soft thud.

He stood up and then approached the cage, inserting his hand between the cage bars, his index finger tapping Primo's nose.

"Know your place."

But his smile grew the moment he stomped over his boredom. "Don't take offense to that, okay! I just care for you guys so much that I don't want any outsiders! I'll come back when the kids are here as well!"

And with that, Leone gracefully spun around and returned to the door he came from, leaving the dumbfounded people behind.

"G-Giotto, are you okay? He touched you with his filthy hands! That dumb fuck!" G gritted his teeth, his hands turning into fists as he stared at the door, then back to his best friend, who seemed to be pondering about something instead of thinking about what happened just now.

The blond pondered about what he heard earlier. 'That's funny because you don't know as much as I do' Does that mean he knew a thing or two about the kids? Could it be that he knew them before they ended up in their territory? He snapped out of his thinking when G and the others called out to him, thinking Leone might have done something to him, but he was alright. Turning their attention back to the TV, they watched as the spy communicated with the trio.

"Ah, there you are. I do have an inqui- Oh please forgive me. If you forgot something in the forest, you should have told me so, I could have gotten it for you. But enough of this, the Masters have ordered that they want to see you kids. Go back upstairs and change your clothing, please. In the meantime, I'll prepare the car. Please make haste since Master hates waiting."

They didn't even have the time to retort as they were aggressively pushed back in to the mansion, pulled up in the stairs and shoved into their room. What the fuck? And Primo was never impatient!

"Ah you're back! With the bag too! That's great!" Yamamoto sat on the ground, playing with his wooden sword as he watched the trio get shoved into the room. They were found out? But that didn't matter since they had Chrome's bag!

Not wanting to waste time, Gokudera punched the door before running to Tsuna's side, who was sitting on the floor with Chrome and Yamamoto. The bag was light. The zipper was unzipped and inside was their rings and her spear. They quickly took their rings and reminded themselves that they needed to go in a few minutes as requested by Primo and the others (They think the Master the butler's talking about is Primo) and they shook everyone awake.

"Those rings…don't think they're the real ones since they're just a copy. It would be strange if there were two Vongola Rings existing in the same era...is what the baby said." whispered Hibari, who was sitting by the window, which startled all of them. Where did he come from?! He probably went somewhere and just took his own ring since he had his on his finger.

"...And, the mission is starting soon." With that, he left the room, leaving a few confused individuals. The time he had been waiting for.

Rings. Those rings they pulled out of the bag. They looked exactly like the Vongola Rings! As soon as they saw that, their eyes landed on their set, and then back to the TV. A forgery? But that was impossible. After hearing Hibari's sentence, the question got its answer. But another few remained, how did they know about the rings and why do they have them? These kids were probably from the mafia too, but that was plainly impossible! And by era they mean...? And mission too? Ugh.

The door burst opening, revealing the usual butler they had been encountering a lot lately. "Let us go. The Master cannot wait anymore." And with that, he took the kids and roughly dragged them down the stairs, good thing Hibari wasn't part of them. Gokudera was complaining, but every word was ignored. Chrome was trying her best not to trip over anything and Tsuna and Enma were doing the same. Ryohei was half-asleep and he had no idea what was happening, so he went with the flow. Lambo was in Yamamoto's arms, who was laughing at the turns of events. Where were they going now? He wondered.

A limousine was waiting for them outside. Hibari was impatiently standing beside it, his piercing glare bore into every one of them. He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted action and cracking bones.

The butler opened the door, shoving everyone in including Hibari, who seemed to have been taken aback by the sudden action. Before he could bark a reply, the door closed shut, and then the engine started working. The butler sat in the front seat and then the car started moving. As they moved, the kids could feel themselves getting sleepier and sleepier until they were in deep slumber. The last thing Tsuna saw was the butler talking to someone over his ear piece.

Oh hell to the no. The kids were seriously being transported to where they were. Daemon wanted to crush that spy's spinal cord for dragging his Chrome like that and for once, all of them wanted to do the same. Even through the TV, they could feel something wrong inside that car. It wasn't their property so they weren't sure what was inside. After the kids were shoved in without hesitation, the TV went blank and nothing showed up anymore.

"Where did i-"

"Chillll~" Leone could only smile brightly and even giggle, eyes showing nothing but the best of intentions, concealing the worst of them. "There's nothing going on inside the car. I made sure of that! Well, a little of sleeping gas is alright, right?" he sighed, his face becoming passively blank for a moment before he smiled once again.

Sorry, he got bored for a second.

"Fuck that! I don't care how powerful you are or shit, but if you dare lay a hand on them, I'll drag you back to hell and this time, I'll make sure it stays that way!" G immediately cursed at the other, his hands wrapped around the bars that prevent them from taking another step. Cheap shit, they would get through this and once everything was over, he would make sure to torture the other.

Like it or not, Leone's despair spread like an infectious virus. For example, if he laughed and stared with his black empty eyes, you could have been swallowed right in.

And then all of a sudden, you were laughing too.

But whether it was from nervousness or fear, we would never know, will we? So when he giggled, its honey coated and-?

"But you told me we're friends! Naughty, naughty! Five year olds like you should stick to the fruit punch, y'know. Especially since I put a little something in there. Not saying. Just saying. Maybe?" He said all of this with the blade pressing and un-pressing against his own side. He even laughed at himself? He soon crossed his arms and then placed them on his hips, then leaned forward with a pout!

"I'm already disappointed in you guys, you know. Do you think I'll just show up on your doorstep like a lost puppy in some cheap penthouse and say 'Honey, I'm home! Ah, where did I go? I went to the candy store.' No. You know, everything will be much better if you just shut the fuck up and enjoy the show."

He clicked his tongue, fuming in a rude manner before saying "Ah, if only I went to sleep. There's two more hours left before morning anyway."

* * *

Updates:

No longer alone - Adding more complicated stuff because I want the future chapters to be looong.

Will there be love - Having a hard time with what to do next and all.

Happy ending has been discontinued but I'm working on the R27 fic I promised last time.

Toodles~


End file.
